


奥地利赛后

by gorgeous_giant_podium



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeous_giant_podium/pseuds/gorgeous_giant_podium
Summary: 奥地利赛后两个男孩的心心相惜
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	奥地利赛后

**Author's Note:**

> 奥地利太适合动笔了，冬休了我终于完成了夏休的创作欲望

勒克莱尔走进来了，不用想都知道他在采访里说了什么。赛道上的缠斗犹在眼前，维斯塔潘与他发生了轻微擦碰，轻松利落地超过他，取得了奥地利的分站冠军。勒克莱尔，这个青梅竹马般的竞争对手，一定在生气。维斯塔潘机械地重复着拿起水瓶、喝水、放下水瓶的动作，试图缓解尴尬。

如果不是自己，这将是勒克莱尔首个法拉利分站冠军！维斯塔潘皱了一下眉，他太了解这种感觉了。或许我应该鼓励他？维斯塔潘抬头试探地望了一眼勒克莱尔，摩纳哥人刻意背对着他。真该死。

晚餐后，维斯塔潘在房间里，独自享受香槟后的贤者时间，该死的酒店里同时住着红牛和法拉利两支车队，就像该死的摩纳哥同时住着维斯塔潘和勒克莱尔。他放肆地想象摩纳哥人那张精致，愤怒的脸。赛道下的勒克莱尔总是让人想到小鹿，浅浅的酒窝，谦和的态度，摄人心魂的大眼睛，乖巧地仿佛与世无争。这份彬彬有礼，这份平静，就应该被撕裂；干净的男孩就应该被弄乱。维斯塔潘吓了一跳，原来他对勒克莱尔有这样的渴望。

什么时候开始在意他的？是在巴林站后的夜晚，偶然撞见他独自哀伤，喟叹连连吗？是在摩纳哥街角，偶遇他灿烂阳光的笑容吗？或者，在卡丁车时代，在他顶着厚厚的刘海时，有些东西就变了？雄狮胡乱地抓着自己的鬃毛，掩盖他的心烦意乱。维斯塔潘走出了房间。

群山之间的奥地利让人思绪飘摇。维斯塔潘在酒店花园的长椅上坐下，如果不在F1，他会在哪？MotoGP吧。如果不参与竞技体育呢？做老师？他会吓哭学生；做厨师？海鲜都不碰的厨师，能有什么未来；做律师？维斯塔潘想象自己在法庭上傲慢的样子，被自己逗笑了，他实在想不出答案。但是小鹿，小鹿不一样，小鹿老师会心平气和地教学生唱“一闪一闪亮晶晶”；小鹿厨师会优雅地用法语向观众介绍他的拿手好菜；小鹿律师，小鹿律师猝不及防的走来。

糟糕，怎么会是他。惊讶地对视过后，两个人不约而同地低下头，像是两个合谋做坏事的兄弟，面对母亲的批评。

勒克莱尔转身准备离开。“我们的碰撞是合理的，判罚是合理的，这只是平常的轮对轮较量”维斯塔潘忍不住先发制人。“你就是挤了我！”勒克莱尔嘶吼到，“那本来应该是我的冠军！”他咬牙切齿地蹦出这一句话，泪眼冒着红光，小鹿不再是小鹿。维斯塔潘暗自庆幸，嘴角偷偷上扬，他更喜欢这样的摩纳哥人。

“但是，如果我的发车没有那么糟糕，第十圈我就能开始领跑！”维斯塔潘假装镇定地说，“不过，我也没有想到白胎会那么快。追击获胜的快乐更刺激。”话一出口，维斯塔潘紧张地拿眼睛打量身边的男孩，这句安慰听起来更像是炫耀。他真的不太会表达。这个时候，勒克莱尔良好的教养起到了作用，他保持沉默，小鹿又回来了。“别生气，别生气，场上竞赛，无限可能。一起坐会儿吧。”维斯塔潘拍拍椅子，发出邀请，摩纳哥人迟疑地照做了。

夜晚酒店花园的长椅上，能听到昆虫的高歌。维斯塔潘忍不住打破沉寂：“不如我来告诉你一些赛车经验吧，一号弯我一般这么做——”，维斯塔潘表现地想个长辈，眉飞色舞地介绍。勒克莱尔睁大漂亮的眼睛听，越听越好笑。维斯塔潘分享一号弯的经验，就好比法国人分享如何使用马奇诺防线。这个心直口快的荷兰人就像是他的另一个极端。

“不过，今年法拉利确实状态频发，问题连连。”维斯塔潘突然安慰道，“你不用担心，很多问题不是你的错。”是啊，谁不知道法拉利呢，在巴林赛车故障，摩纳哥害他Q1被淘汰，永远不在状态的换胎工。但意大利媒体不会放过任何一个人。他的队友维特尔是最惨的。维特尔难道不是一个优秀的赛车手吗？他只是无法满足跃马车迷的骄傲罢了。“我担心，因为我自己的原因，让车迷失望——” 勒克莱尔喃喃自语，这番话更像是在对自己说。

“你会让大家骄傲的，”维斯塔潘一字一句地说，“我确信。”漆黑寒冷的夜里，这句话充满了份量。

维斯塔潘搂住了勒克莱尔。他出于本能地抱住了勒克莱尔，抱住这个男孩，这个和自己有一样的梦想，有一样坚定信念的男孩。勒克莱尔颤抖了，what the hell is he doing? 但他没有反抗。在维斯塔潘的怀抱里，他闻到了青草香味。媒体前的维斯塔潘肆无忌惮，像一个不修边幅的直男。不修边幅吗？不是，勒克莱尔注意到，维斯塔潘总有合适的发型、搭配漂亮的手链、身上留着淡香。直男？这就更不清楚了。

“我回去睡觉了，明早八点马尔科要打电话催我起床的。”小狮子慌乱地松开手，等勒克莱尔反映过来已经不见踪影。在换胎工和策略组的忽悠下，在车队无休止的政治前，在奥地利的夜晚，勒克莱尔确实见到了一点真诚的东西。

**Author's Note:**

> 前半部分甚至可以算做纪实文学  
> 作为F1车迷，我非常尊重维斯塔潘也尊重勒克莱尔  
> #颁奖前的休息室里 维斯塔潘确实看了一眼勒克莱尔 勒克莱尔确实没有理他  
> #维斯塔潘的一号弯：（  
> #what the hell is he doing 选自勒克莱尔被维斯塔潘挤压时的TR  
> #近两年维斯塔潘经常戴手链 很好看  
> #马尔科确实会在早上8点给车手打电话 科维亚特里卡多维斯塔潘都这么说过


End file.
